Hidden Meaning
Hidden Meaning is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the season as well the fifth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Energy Port district of Parinaita. Plot Henry and the player head to the Winds of Justice house, Gluber house, when they found a puzzle waiting for them. When they solved it. They went inside the building and found the crushed body of Amy Wells, who was last seen when the team investigated the murder on the boat. They send her body to the lab and they carry on with the investigation and files French artist, Corentin Charpentier, the victim's sister and KIASIL'S CEO, Helen Hall-Elber and Fitness trainer, Martyn Windgood. They went to Duncan and he confirmed that the victim died from a gargoyle falling and stabbing her in the heart and in her guts as well. After that, the team recapped until they were interrupted by the chief who said that he thought he found something in the maze outside. Strange black lighting. They ran to the garden maze to find a dairy which lead to the Neohuman, Jeb Kindson, He explained that the black lighting was him teleporting in. They left him to carry on and they investigated some more as they talked with MI17's secret agent, Jennifer Winston, After that, the team returned to the building to recap when they heard a horrifying scream and the body of Helen managed to the point where she wasn't unrecognisable. She was dead. After collecting Helen's body from the grand Hall, the same place where her sister was murdered. They found a note on her body that revealed that Helen killed her sister because of a "Problem with the Winds of Justice". The team thought that she did it under duress and that it had something to do with the Winds of Justice. They chose to investigate Helen's death now and talked to the 3 suspects left before arresting Corentin Charpentier for the murder. They went to interrogate Corentin about the murder but he got mad and said that it wasn't him who killed Helen. He kept saying this and tried to get away with it until he snapped and revealed that he killed Helen and planned the murder of Amy because their father broke the rules of being the Winds of Justice. Henry was left amazed and asked him to repeat himself. Corentin repeated what he said and revealed that the Winds of Justice needs to die after they hand in their resignation letter but Amy's and Helen's father didn't. Therefore, and at this point Corentin pulled out the "Winds of Justice rules" and read, the Winds of Justice's family must be wrapped out and murdered in horrifying ways. He admitted that he enjoyed the screams of both Amy and Helen when they were murdered and then he laughed evilly. He laughed even more and said that if the team wanted to get to the Winds of Justice. They would need to look far and wide. The team arrested him for the murders. At the courtroom, Judge Williams was angry about this wild goose chase that the Winds of Justice was leading them on and sentenced Corentin to 75 years in prison. At the police station. Henry and the player were talking about the case and how weird it was. At that point Samuel Goldlane came in and reported that someone witness something scare at the house and that they should get over there right away! After arresting Corentin, the chief told the team to go and talk to Corentin about what The Winds of Justice has in store. Henry and the player talks to Corentin about The Winds of Justice's plans but he refused to talk and just mentioned a "Light tower", the team then went to find clues as to what they could be planning and found out that Graham was released from prison for "Him feeling scared for his own life", in his own words. The team then investigated the Garden maze and found The Winds of Justice rule book and a safe. After examining them both. They talk to Louis about the "Return". He told them that there was the weird return of "The Winds of Justice". After also analysing the rule book. They were stuck until the Chief told them go to the Grand hall. They did so and found proof that lead to a witness to something weird, Queenie Shush. They questioned her about what she witness and then was interrogated by the killer and Winds of Justice from 1888, Samuel Calington. They questioned him about his plans with the Light tower and how he was still alive. He only answered the one about him still being alive. He told the team that after he "drowned". He time traveled to the year they were in...judging by his clothes. He had just done it but then he went out to the lake and the team followed, hiding from Samuel at all cost. After saying something to the water. ALL the Winds of Justice, from 1588 to 2010, came out of the water looking as good as they did when they "Died". He had woken them up. After a long speech. He told them to go to the light tower and "Finish the job". After the team got back to the station. They told the chief everything and they asked what to do next but before he could reply. A loud and almighty boom came from the streets and people were heard screaming. They ran outside to see a Laser tearing through the streets and destroying everything in it's path and the laser was coming from the Light tower. The chief told them to get to the tower and to arrest The Winds of Justice before they destroy the town! Summary Victims * Amy Wells (Found crushed in Gluber Castle) * Helen Hall-Elber (Found disfigured in the grand hall) Murder weapon * gargoyle Killer * Helen Hall-Elber (Amy's killer) * Corentin Charpentier (Helen's killer) Suspects Corentinsuspect.png|Corentin Charpentier (Before arrest) Corentinquasi.png|Corentin Charpentier (After arrest) Helensuspect.png|Helen Hall-Elber† Martynsuspect.png|Martyn Windgood Jobsuspect.png|Jeb Kindson Jennifersuspect.png|Jennifer Winston Quasi-Suspects Grahamquasi.png|Graham Foretold Louisquasi.png|Louis Wilingtom Queeniequasi.png|Queenie Shush Samuelquasi.png|Samuel Calington Killer's Profile *The killer works out *The killer is allergic to shellfish. *The killer eats Donuts *The killer has black hair *The killer Wears green Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courtyard (Clue: Puzzle box) *Examine puzzle box (Result: Key to door; New crime scene: Grand Hall) *Investigate grand Hall (Clues: Victim's body, New suspect: Corentin Charpentier; Victim Identified: Amy Wells) *Speak to Corentin about being in the building. *Investigate the Grand Hall again (Prerequisite: Conerntin's interrogation; Clue: Broken badge) *Investigate Courtyard again (Prerequisite: Conerntin's interrogation; Clues: Duffel bag, Phone) *Examine Broken badge (Result: person; New suspect: Helen Hall-Elber) *Tell Helen about her sister's death. *Examine Duffel bag (Result: Weights; New suspect: Martyn Windgood) *Ask Martyn about being near the castle. *Examine Phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse phone (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to shellfish). *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Garden Maze (Clues: Diary, Piece of stone) *Examine Dairy (Result "My life as a Neohuman"; New suspect: Jeb Kindson) *Ask Jeb if he witness the victim (Profile Updated: Jeb works out is allergic to shellfish.) *Piece of Stone (Result: Icing) *Analyse Icing (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats donuts; New crime scene: Old Tudor carriage) *Investigate Old Tudor carriage (Clues: Ripped picture, Document, ID badge) *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Two women fighting) *Examine women's face (Result: Match) *Ask Helen about the fight with her sister (Profile updated: Helen works out, is allergic to shellfish and eats donuts) *Examine ID badge (Result: Image; New suspect: Jennifer Winston) *Question Jennifer about being in the building (Profile update: Jennifer works out and eats donuts) *Examine faded document (Result: restraining order) *Analyse restraining order (12:00:00) *Get answers from Corentin about him stalking the victim (Profile updated: Corentin works out, is allergic to shellfish and eats donuts) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Grand staircase (Clues: Helen's body, Note, Ripped paper, High tech phone) *Examine Note (Result: Helen's confession; Killer updated: Helen Hall-Elber killed Amy Wells) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Work out time table) *Quiz Martyn about the strange work out timings (Profile updated: Martyn works out, is allergic to shellfish and eats donuts) *Examine High Tech phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse High tech phone (09:00:00) *Ask Jennfer about the assassination order for the victims (Profile updated: Jennifer is allergic to shellfish) *See why Jeb is worried (Everything above must be finished first; Profile updated: Jeb eats donuts; Clue: Faded plan; New crime scene; Hidden Room under maze) *Investigate hidden Room under maze (Clue: Bottle) *Examine faded plan (Result: Detail plan of both murders) *Analyse plan (09:00:00; Attribute: has black hair) *Examine Bottle (Result: hallucinogenic mediation) *Analyse hallucinogenic (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Arrest Helen's killer NOW *Move onto Winds of Justice (5/6) (No stars) Winds of Justice (5/6) *Question Corentin about the Winds of Justice's plans (Reward: Fireproof suit) *Investigate Courtyard (Clue: Locked phone) *Analyse locked phone (03:00:00; New quasi-suspect: Graham Foretold) *Ask what Graham was doing out of prison *Investigate Garden Maze (Clues: Ripped book, Safe) *Examine Ripped book (Prerequisite: Investigate Garden maze; Result: Winds of Justice rule book) *Analyse Winds of Justice rule book (03:00:00) *Examine safe (Prerequisite: Investigate Garden maze; Result: Newspaper) *Analyse Newspaper article (03:00:00; New quasi-suspect: Louis Wilingtom) *Ask Louis about what he knows about "The return" (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Question Corentin again about "The return" (Everything above must be finished first) *Investigate Grand Hall (Clue: Witness statement) *Examine writing (Result: Match; New quasi-suspect: Queenie Shush) *Ask Queenie about what she witness (Reward: 4x Burger) *Question Samuel "Undead" Calinton about his plans! (Reward: 200 XP) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the cases where the victim's body is found in the second crime scene and not the first. *This case is also one of the only cases to have someone else die mid-investigation. Navigation Category:Energy Port Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:All Fanmade Cases